In a population of non-diabetic first degree relatives of black, Ghanian patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), this study has the following objectives: (1) to determine the extent of early glucoregulatory abnormalities; (2) evaluate phases of indulin secretion; (3) determine resting metabolic rate, post-glucose thermogenesis, substrate oxidation and relationship to fat distribution.